1. Related Application
This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/322,108, filed Sep. 10, 2001, and titled SIGN-HOLDING CHILD FIGURE ROAD STAND.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for attracting the attention of passers-by. More particularly, the present invention relates to sign-bearing road stands.
3. Background
In today's society, many people own vehicles and drive them on a daily basis. Since driving is often an aspect of everyday life, drivers become accustomed to and habitually ignore signs that are commonly seen on the roadside. Signs such as billboards are frequently taken for granted, making such form of advertising less profitable for the sponsors. Other signs such as yield signs, stop signs, or school crossing signs have more serious consequences when ignored. Even signs held by crossing guards who stand in the middle of a crosswalk sometimes go unnoticed. Hence, there is a great need in the art for a simple yet eye-catching roadway sign.